galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zamsher
Zamsher appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Zamsher (ザムシャー Zamushā), also spelled as Zamshar, Zamshaa, or Zamusha, was a barbaric Sengoku Era-themed alien from Ultraman Mebius. The Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier establishes his kin as the Zamsher group. Far away from Earth, on Oshima comet, two warriors battled fiercely: An Alien Magma, and a mysterious swordsman in armor, known as Zamsher. A second Alien Magma came to aid the first in battle, but the first was ultimately killed by Zamsher, leaving the second to fight alone. Later, as the meteor approached Earth, Zamsher finally destroyed the second Alien Magma by using a slicing move that split him, as well the the meteor, in half. He then climbed aboard a lone meteorite, but was soon greeted by another: Alien Valky, who was on a meteorite as well. But instead of fighting, the two leaped from their meteorites and prepared to land on Earth; their new battlefield. Mirai went to investigate, but both passed him up, and eventually landed on Earth, ready to fight. Alien Valky, however, was no match for Zamsher, and who stabbed him in the back, and watched as he fell to the ground, as he blew up. Mirai soon returned to Earth, and both had a long conversation, before Mirai decided to turn into Ultraman Mebius. The two fought with their swords/sabers, but Mebius' was sliced in half quickly. But Serizawa, who was in the area, turned into Ultraman Hikari, and, with one quick slash, destroyed Zamsher's sword, later revealed to be Mebius who destroyed it. Beaten, Zamsher decided to leave, he walked into the sunrise and prepares to become stronger through other means. As revealed in a novel bundled with ARCHIVE DOCUMENT magazine, Zamsher manages to get his Hoshikirimaru fixed by Ultraman King as he fought against various swordsmen, including Alien Tsuruk and Alien Terrorist. He as well recalls his past fighting a younger King Galtan. During one of his travels, he met with Alien Fanton and Alien Psychokino Kako as they fought against Alien Ateria and Zamsher managed to defeat him into a fight. Zamsher and his newfound comrades would return months later after Ultraman Hikari discovered what Alien Empera was doing to Earth's sun as it was being consumed by darkness. Zamsher reappeared on Earth and quickly destroyed a mass-production Inpelaizer right before it would destroy GUYS' base. After destroying the robot the Mass Production Inpelaizer went into the atmosphere. Shortly after Alien Empera made his appearance. With little effort the fiend surrounded the planet in darkness. Zamsher, Alien Psychokino, and a soon arriving to the scene Ultraman Hikari could not so much as touch the Emperor as his dark shock-waves were more than the heroes could handle. Zamsher sacrificed himself before the Emperor could finish off GUYS, giving his allies another chance to fight. Powers and Abilities * Hoshikirimaru (星斬丸lit. "Star Slash Circle"): Zamsher is a master swordsman, and has great skill using his katana. ** Hoshikirimaru -Flash-''' (星斬丸　-閃- Hoshikirimaru -Sen-''): A single slash attack. ** '''Hoshikirimaru -Revolt-' (星斬丸　-乱- Hoshikirimaru -Ran-''): Continuous slicing attack, followed by a single stab in the end. Used to kill an Alien Valky. ** '''Hoshikirimaru -Mysterious Planetary Cut-' (星斬丸　-奥義 惑星断- ''Hoshikirimaru　-Ōgi Wakusei Dan-''): A single sword-drawing slash that can kill the opponent instantly. He used this to kill the second and last Alien Magma, simultaneously slicing the Oshima Comet in half. ** '''Blade Deflection: Zamsher's blade can deflect projectile attacks. ** Hoshikirimaru -Secret Mysterious Galactic Cut-''' (星斬丸　-秘奥義銀河断- ''Hoshikirimaru -Hi Ōgi Ginga Dan-''): An attack where Zamsher elongates the Hoshikirimaru's blade towards the space before slicing his opponent with it. This attack is commonly a staple in Super Robot anime franchises and JRPG. * '''Space Adaptation: Zamsher can thrive and breathe in space. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Isamu Suguya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe